The Dream
by DoctorPeeves
Summary: When two very different people arrive on a strange planet, can they learn to trust each other? And can the Doctor help them see the good inside themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this story, and please review, to tell me what you think, and what I could improve. Thanks very much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, the BBC does  
**

* * *

Jeni screamed, and charged at the monster, her small knife raised. It roared, blood dripping from its teeth. A massive paw swung at her, knocking her off her balance, sending her over the edge of the cliff. She fell down, down, down, one name rolling around her brain. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she slammed into the surface of the water.

* * *

It had all started two days earlier. Freddie had just been getting into bed when a brilliant white light had surrounded him, so blinding that he had to screw his eyes shut. The light faded as he thumped onto a springy surface. He'd opened his eyes to look down on red grass. He blinked. It was still red.

He glanced up at the sky, the purple sky with the two black suns hanging in it. Freddie shook his head, and pinched himself. The pain felt very real. He shielded his eyes with his hand as the white light appeared again, depositing someone else onto the grass next to him. And a very strange someone it was, too.

As she scrambled to her feet, Freddie stared. She had shoulder-length green hair, and deep blue skin. Her eyes were interesting, too, both a yellowy-brown colour, shot through with khaki green. Both her cheeks had a long scar running down them, starting at the outside corner of her eyes, the one on the left running under her chin to the top of her neck.

She looked over at Freddie, her face expressionless, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She bent her right leg up and unhooked a small knife from a strap around her ankle. Freddie could have sworn the sheath was far too small even to hold a pea, let alone a knife.

The girl pointed her knife at him.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her voice was pleasant, even though it was hard and suspicious. Freddie felt something odd inside him, a funny feeling.  
"My name's Freddie. Who are you?" he replied, trying to keep his voice casual. The girl ignored his question.

"You didn't bring me here?" she questioned. Freddie shook his head, feeling it was far more likely that _she _was the one behind it all.

She looked at him appraisingly, and Freddie received a shock as her eyes turned ivory. He started, and the girl tightened her grip on her knife, her eyes returning to their original colour.  
"I'm Jeni," she told him, holding out her other hand to help him up. It was then that Freddie noticed that they were gloved.

As he took her hand, his instincts kicked in. He forced her down onto the floor as he stood, and he spun round to place a foot on her chest. She was already standing. Freddie hesitated, unsure if he had actually knocked her down, and Jeni kicked him in his crotch. He groaned, and dropped to the floor, his hands clamped tightly over it.

"What was that for?" she yelled at him. Her eyes were burning red as she forced him onto his back, a knee on his chest, the knife to his throat. "I was trying to help you!" The flames in her eyes became less ferocious as she took the knife from his throat and sat cross-legged on his chest.

"You gonna move?" Freddie asked. Jeni shook her head, not saying anything. Freddie groaned, bent his legs, and pushed against the ground, trying to get himself off the ground. He didn't even manage a centimetre. Jeni sighed, and sheathed her knife, then stretched her legs out.

"Look," she said, "I haven't got an issue with you, as long as you haven't brought me here. And I haven't brought you here, so don't go trying to knock me down again. You'll regret it. Now, shall we agree to work together? We'll probably find a way back home much more easily if we decide not to try to kill each other. And it'll be much safer if we're together, if this planet's got any hostile life on it."

Freddie nodded his head. He didn't really want to start a battle between him and this alien, at least, not until he found out her weaknesses and blind side. Jeni jumped up, and held out her hand. Freddie took it, and got to his feet.

"There we go. Easy," Jeni commented, smiling at Freddie, her eyes turning indigo. "Right. Wonder where we are exactly?" She began walking towards some hills that were just visible in the distance. Freddie cleared his throat, and she turned back.

"I was thinking," Freddie said, "That we could do with deciding who should lead. I nominate myself. I have military expertise, have experience dealing with aliens, and am a very good fighter." Jeni raised an eyebrow, her eyes purple. "Dealing with aliens? Good fighter? I floored you. And what makes you think I haven't got military expertise?" Freddie rolled his eyes. "I let you win, obviously. And you don't look much of a soldier."

Jeni's eyes narrowed menacingly, scarlet sparks appearing in her eyes. "You let me win?" Her voice dripped menace, deceptively quiet and calm. Freddie took a couple of steps back. "You let me win? Shall we have another fight, and this time, you try your hardest? Then we'll see who's letting who win." Freddie shook his head, murmuring apologies.

Jeni's eyes softened slightly, becoming less scarlet sparks, more red flame.  
"Um, do you control that?" Freddie asked. Jeni frowned, her eyes violet. Freddie pointed at her eyes.  
"That! They just went from red to violet… and now they're a slatey colour."

Jeni shrugged. "It's a thing." Freddie frowned. "A thing? What do you…?" he broke off as he heard a funny noise behind him, a funny, whirring noise. He turned, his hand dropping to his gun on his belt, but Jeni relaxed, a small smile touching her face, her eyes golden, as the two of them watched a blue police public call box materialise in thin air, surrounded by a nimbus of white light.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please, review, it'll make me update quicker!**

**Listening to:- Your Song by Elton John  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey** guys! Sorry about the long wait. This chapter's quite short, and was written really quickly today because I felt really guilty about abandoning the story. I'm not giving excuses. I'm just really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Jeni's mine though.**

* * *

As the white light faded, a man in Harris tweeds, wearing a bow tie and a fez burst out.  
"Okay, who brought me here?" he yelled, heading straight towards Jeni, a thin, tubular object pointing at her chest. Her eyes widened, her eyes turning orange, as she said;  
"Hey! He's the one with the gun!" She pointed at Freddie, and the man turned on him angrily. Freddie raised his hands above his head.

"Sorry, mate. I was brought here too. Got here first, sure, but that's not a crime, is it?" The man lowered his arm, and smiled suddenly.

"Freddie, this is the Doctor. Doctor, Freddie" Jeni said, pointing at the two of them.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked, and Jeni suddenly looked horrified, a yellowy brown colour flooding her eyes.  
"Oops. Um, forget I said anything," she mumbled. The Doctor looked at her suspiciously, then shrugged.

"Someone else who seems to know all about me," he said, his eyes narrowing. Jeni refused to look in his eyes. Freddie opened his mouth, a flood of words pouring out of it.  
"It must be her who brought us here! I mean, look at her eyes! They change colour! That's odd in itself, and then there's her colouring and -"

The Doctor cut him off abruptly.  
"Firstly, colour-changing eyes don't mean anything, except if it's the Ood. Secondly, I'd have thought that you'd be the last person to say someone's colour meant that they were evil." Freddie's ebony skin darkened, and he ran a hand through his raven hair.

"I just thought, because she's alien…" Freddie's voice tailed off as the Doctor's anger washed over him.  
"Because she's alien? To her, you're alien! And just because she's a different colour doesn't mean she's alien! I wouldn't be surprised if you're from UNIT: you've got the typical 'Shoot first, apologise later' attitude of one of their soldiers! I thought Kate would have had more effect, she was doing very well last time I saw her."

Freddie interrupted.  
"How'd you know I was a member of UNIT? And who's Kate?" The Doctor's mouth dropped.  
"Oh dear. What's happened to her?" he muttered to himself. He started pacing, lost in thought, unconnected words coming out of his mouth. Jeni and Freddie watched him pace.

"He's alien, you know," she said, in a matter-of-fact voice to Freddie.  
"Come off it!" Freddie laughed. "He looks human."  
"If I wasn't blue, I'd look human!" Jeni retorted. Freddie turned to look at her properly. He looked past her appearance and saw a pretty girl, slightly on the thin side, with the features of a human. He gave her a small smile.  
"Sorry. Didn't look past your colour," he apologised.  
"Nobody ever does," Jeni said, her slate eyes downcast.

"I shouldn't have acted like I did," Freddie continued. "I mean, I know what it feels like. There's only three black people in the whole of UNIT, and I'm the only one in Britain. Gets you a bit down sometimes. I've just never met someone blue before, that's all." Jeni smiled up at him.  
"Hang on," the Doctor interrupted. "What's your name? Full name, planet of origin, year of birth, species." He pointed at Jeni, who looked slightly worried.

"Um, Jeni, Jenifer Rydir. From Earth, born 3997AD. I'm 18. Not sure species, humanoid, I guess."

"Humanoid, you guess. Don't you know?" the Doctor asked. He sounded slightly confused, as if someone had told him apples were, in fact, bananas. Jeni shrugged, shaking her head.  
"Well, we can solve that," the Doctor yelled, turning to go back into the TARDIS. But she wasn't there.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Listening to:- Dr. Wanna Do by Caro Emerald**


End file.
